


Личные записи оруженосца Милоша Сабо

by ivor_seghers



Series: Фанфикшн по Л.М. Буджолд [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, M/M, Power Imbalance, Transsexual, Барраяр, Доно Форратьер - Freeform, Л.М. Буджолд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Часть 1 истории про Доно Форратьера и его оруженосца.
Relationships: Armsman Szabo/Count Dono Vorrutyer
Series: Фанфикшн по Л.М. Буджолд [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566379





	Личные записи оруженосца Милоша Сабо

Узковатое утилитарное зеркало бетанского отеля отразило высокую женщину, поправляющую кое-как заколотые черные волосы. Седеющий мужчина в трауре потянулся помочь, дама нетерпеливо махнула рукой.  
\- Оставь. Все равно - завтра, уже завтра – прощай, все это! - она продолжила жест несколько фривольным движением от шеи вниз, к треугольному вырезу скромного черного костюма.  
\- Подумайте еще раз. Подумайте о риске, миледи.  
В скудно освещенной комнате с серыми стенами эти двое переговаривались тихо и отрывисто, как заговорщики. Хотя кто они были такие, откуда и зачем прибыли в бетанский мегаполис, ровно никого здесь не интересовало.  
Дама усмехнулась.  
\- Не очень-то это похоже на "помогать и не отговаривать", дорогой мой оруженосец. Рассудим трезво. Что мы видим перед собой? – она сделала несколько нетерпеливых шагов, очевидно привычная к более просторным помещениям. – Аристократку сорока одного года. Вдову. Что у нее впереди? Климакс? Мемуары? Разведение кошек? Это всё. – Остановилась, упершись в стену, и картинно развела руками. - Риск меня привлекает больше, чем неизбежность. В сорок один год мужчина в расцвете, а для женщины жизнь кончена. И я не упущу возможность начать новую.  
\- А что если новая жизнь начнется на другой планете?.. С человеком, который, несмотря на низкое происхождение, достаточно богат, чтобы обеспечить вам достойную жизнь, а как предан вам, вы уже имели случаи убедиться... Я уже говорил, что полученного мной наследства хватит...  
\- Я уже говорила, что больше не выйду замуж, Милош... несмотря на твои достоинства, в которых я имела случаи убедиться.  
С последними вкрадчивыми словами она шагнула к нему вплотную и положила обе ладони на грудь, будто принимая приглашение на медленный танец. Оруженосец отвернулся, избегая ее взгляда, вытянулся в струнку и отступил на полшага – дальше была стена.  
\- Ну что ж, милорд... - глухо прозвучал его голос. – Если ваше решение твердо, так тому и быть.  
Женщина рассмеялась и встряхнула черными волосами, которые, презрев шпильки, вырвались-таки на свободу.  
\- Так значит, не хочешь попрощаться с моими увядающими прелестями? – и направилась в смежную комнату, на ходу расстегивая жакет. В последний раз обернулась в дверях:  
\- Смотри. Пожалеешь.  
*  
"- Смотри, пожалеешь."  
Это было последнее, что сказала мне леди Донна Форратьер.  
Сейчас, когда миновали хлопоты, связанные с поисками жилья на Бете, приличного лечебного учреждения, переговорами об оплате операции по барраярской кредитной карте…  
Сейчас, когда мне остается только сидеть в серо-белом коридоре и ждать, я понимаю, что она была права. Я действительно жалею. Жалею, что больше никогда не услышу ее голос, лгущий: "Мне ни с кем не было так хорошо". Не почувствую, как трепещет в жаркой глубине ее правдивая плотская радость. Не увижу запрокинутого лица, сияющего, как солнце в ночи. Никогда больше. Жалкий самоуверенный кретин! Как я мог отказаться от права последней ночи, столь милостиво мне дарованного?.. Операция длится слишком долго. Я осматриваюсь в поисках часов. Кажется, уже целую вечность я сижу здесь и жду, пока квалифицированные бетанские хирурги делают мужчину из единственной женщины, которую я любил.  
Наконец-то ! В конце коридора маячит медсестра. Бетанский медперсонал всегда улыбается, так что не поймешь, как обстоят дела на самом деле.  
\- Пойдемте, он хочет вас видеть.  
Я вскочил.  
\- Все прошло нормально, не волнуйтесь вы, – улыбнулась она чуть шире. – Ваш партнер потерял больше крови, чем обычно, потому что вы настояли на том, чтобы операции проводились одновременно. В остальном без осложнений.  
Доно лежал на высокой узкой койке, до пояса укрытый покрывалом, а сверху до самой шеи замотанный бинтами. Повязка выглядела опрятно. Но когда я представил себе, что теперь под ней вместо смуглой высокой груди, которую помнили мои руки, я пошатнулся от дурноты.  
\- Если тебе приспичило грохнуться в обморок, не падай поперек кровати, мне и без того несладко.  
Язвительность всегда была присуща Донне в трудные минуты, но сейчас хриплый голос едва слышен. Доно перевел дыхание и поморщился.  
\- Свет... погасите, пожалуйста, свет.  
Так же вежливо и устало, как в день смерти графа Пьера. Тогда, в ту самую секунду, когда взамен электричества затеплился огонек свечи, я понял, что могу быть нужен Донне. Да что там нужен! - тешила меня надежда. Незаменим, необходим...  
И вот я здесь.  
Палата погрузилась в зеленоватую полутьму, но я успел еще заметить взгляд, брошенный на меня – потерянный, вопросительный.  
\- Как же мне худо, - пробормотал мой лорд и смежил веки.  
Пальцы его дрогнули, повернутая кверху ладонь разжалась – робкое, доверчивое движение, на которое я не мог не ответить. Страдальческая морщина между бровями разгладились, дыхание стало ровнее. Горячие пальцы постепенно разжались – мой лорд уснул.  
А ведь я поклялся себе никогда к нему не прикасаться.  
*  
«Судьба – это характер. А характер изменить невозможно», - услышал я, выходя из палаты с утра. Выздоравливающие смотрели головидео в холле. Диктор продолжал вещать, я побрел отсыпаться. Бывает, что случайно услышанная фраза кажется пророческой.  
*  
\- Доно восстанавливается очень быстро, - сияет лечащий врач. – Большинство показателей уже в норме, пребывание в стационаре необязательно. Но никаких нагрузок на репродуктивную систему, еще по крайней мере месяц. Это важно для здоровья вашего партнера. Понимаете?  
Бетанец подмигивает и выжидающе смотрит на меня. Я вынужден ответить:  
\- Никаких нагрузок, обещаю.  
Опять "вашего партнера". Бетанцы считают нас супругами; судя по их поведению, они вообще с трудом представляют какие-либо отношения между людьми, помимо сексуальных. Донну это забавляло, и мне тоже приходится терпеть, во избежание лишних объяснений.  
\- А вот заключение косметического хирурга, - бодро продолжает эскулап. – Доно повезло, у него вполне мужской склад лица, косметическая хирургия необязательна. Разве что вот здесь и здесь можно подправить... Фотография Доно на экране бетанского комма чуть меняется.  
\- Нет! Лицо должно остаться тем же.  
\- Понимаю, - расплывается в очередной улыбке бетанец. – Это уж как вы между собой договорились.  
*  
В последнем нашем разговоре моя леди упомянула о том, что боится утратить молодость. На мой же взгляд, Донна с возрастом хорошела. Она чуть пополнела в последние годы, и это шло ей чрезвычайно. Морщинки, и легкие тени в уголках глаз, и смуглая бледность смягчали резкие черты лица и придавали им более женственное выражение смирения и грустной нежности. Каково же мне теперь наблюдать, как сквозь любимые черты все явственнее проступает иной облик! Он проглядывал еще до операции, когда Донна приклеила на плечо пластырь, насыщавший ее кровь тестостероном. Донна! Где ты, родная? Осталась лишь в воспоминаниях, и даже вернувшись на Барраяр, не найду я тебя ни в сумрачной гостиной замка Форратьер, ни в любимых нами уголках парка...  
Взамен тебя я получил из бетанской клиники коротко стриженного черноглазого парня лет 25, сверкающего броской красотой, как сутенер поддельными перстнями, наглого и склонного к вульгарным шуткам.  
Свершилось. Лорд Доно Форратьер ни наружностью, ни поведением - ничем не отличается от мужчины. Поправка: от бетанца. Я взял на себя ответственность за то, чтобы он не вызвал каких-либо подозрений и на Барраяре. Доно вполне разумно обещал прислушиваться к моим замечаниям. Обещанием дело и ограничилось.  
Со мной он ведет себя по-старому... почти по-старому... Все равно получается бессмыслица – этого человека я не знал раньше.  
Он разговаривает со мной так же, как Донна. Да, так же, но с ней все было по-другому.  
Его поведение вопиюще непристойно. Но здесь никто этого не замечает, кроме меня.  
Его поведение достаточно двусмысленно, чтобы показаться подозрительным на Барраяре. Вот так. Это будет точнее. Чем чаще я одергиваю его, тем с большим удовольствием он продолжает меня дразнить. (Только меня, спасибо хоть на этом.)  
Невнимательность? Обдуманная жестокость? Он знает, как меня мучает память о той, которую я потерял?  
Забыть об этом.  
Как говорят - делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.  
*  
Доно ожесточенно почесал подбородок.  
\- Милош, купи мне крем-эпилятор.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как скажешь. Но тогда я сбрею это все к чертовой матери кухонным ножом… Милош, если бы ты знал, как оно чешется!  
\- Я знаю, милорд. В вашем положении борода мне представляется наиболее уместной. Разве врачи не предупреждали вас, что операция по перемене пола на мужской визуально омолаживает?  
На другой день Доно расхохотался, едва взглянув в зеркало.  
\- У меня рыжая борода, клянусь духами предков! Это ненормально! Я похож на трехцветную кошку!  
\- Кота, - машинально поправил я, но невольно улыбнулся уместному сравнению.  
Черные волосы, бледное лицо и – да! – трехдневная щетина на щеках действительно отливает медью.  
\- Я думаю, милорд, - предположил я, - все дело в вашей бабке, в девичестве Фораронберг. В этом семействе по мужской линии передается рыжая борода, а по женской плодовитость.  
\- Теперь ты видишь, что мужской пол был сужден мне судьбой! Ведь что касается плодовитости…  
Арабеска, выписанная в воздухе гибким запястьем, призвана означать игривую покорность судьбе – а на родине запросто решит судьбу Форратьерского графства, и отнюдь не в пользу Доно.  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! Откуда вот этот жест?  
\- Какой жест?  
\- Да-да, вот это вот безобразие ручкой и плечиком! Леди Донна никогда так не делала!  
Доно снова покатился со смеху, но справился с собой и ответил строгим баритоном.  
\- Я полагаю, это от радости жизни.  
\- А я полагаю, что это от бетанских потаскух.  
\- Милош, не надо называть гермафродитов потаскухами, это неполиткорректно.  
О бесчисленные неупокоенные духи рода Форратьер, когда, ну когда же он перестанет меня мучить?  
Что касается бороды, Доно не успокоился, пока ее не покрасил.  
*  
На устах Донны «ты» - обычное обращение сюзерена к вассалу – было сладко двойственным: слово из полумрака спальни, безнаказанно проникающее на дневной свет.  
Я принес Донне вассальную клятву, не задумываясь, и слова присяги имели для меня полный вес. Сознаюсь: я безрассудно полагал, что другой обет не замедлит соединить нас.  
Как бы там ни было, теперь я честно служу тому, в кого она превратилась.  
*  
Всего несколько дней до отлета. Я думаю о том, как странно, что уродливый и тесный бетанский гостиничный номер кажется сейчас таким обжитым и уютным, что не хочется улетать.  
О чем думает Доно, устремив взор в пространство поверх экрана бетанского комма, я не знаю.  
\- Я нашел ателье, где шьют одежду по фотографиям. Вам нужен барраярский траурный костюм. – напоминаю я ему.  
\- Спасибо, - задумчиво отвечает Доно и неожиданно добавляет: - Ты мог бы мне и не выкать. Здесь, на Бете, все равны.  
\- Милорд, вы сами не пожелали здесь остаться. Я принес вам клятву вассальной верности, и обращаюсь к вам так, как велит барраярский обычай.  
\- Клятву вассальной верности... И вправду…  
Он встал и шагнул ко мне. Хотя отчеты отвратительно фамильярных бетанских врачей были самыми радужными, меня встревожила его бледность.  
\- Ты помнишь ее? Повтори еще раз.  
Да, я помнил ее наизусть. И пересказал ему текст клятвы...  
\- ...от которой ничто не может освободить, кроме смерти вассала или сюзерена - служить честью, и душой, и телом...  
\- Вот именно, - прервал он меня. 

Я все равно сотру эту запись.  
Он оказался вплотную ко мне и поцеловал меня в губы. Его усы кололись, как сено, и пахли бергамотом. Что самое ужасное, он выпил у меня изо рта память обо всех поцелуях Донны, так что теперь я даже не знаю, были они или пригрезились.  
Доно отступил на шаг и продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Я люблю, чтобы рядом были свои люди, - он опустил глаза и ухмыльнулся. - А ты ведь мой.  
Я застыл, чувствуя его взгляд, тяжелый и теплый.  
Сквозь слишком тонкую ткань я чувствовал его взгляд, и был наг, как в постыдном сне, и немо, невольно ответил "да" - на то, что даже не было вопросом.


End file.
